


Zesty White Day

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Eating out, Fluff, Lingerie, Multi, Tea Parties, White Day, Wine-and-dine, serenades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: A collection of stupid little stories in chapters for White Day because I need to follow up on my V-Day fics.  That said, the first two chapters(Alisha/Sergei and Zaveid/Lailah/Edna) are cute and very innocent.  Dezel/Rose and SoMik--you know what's up.





	1. Sergei's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Alisha and Sergei first--super cute because these two are pure naive cinnamon rolls and they're so cute together. "Would you like to join me for tea?" -Sergei Strelka

Sergei took a deep breath while staring into the plain little hand mirror that had been lying around the Knights’ Tower and that he packed with him on his trip. He was riding on horseback from Pendrago to Ladylake as part of the countries’ peace talks, but today wouldn’t be about the political strains between Rolance and Hyland nor anything that could strengthen their partnership. Today, Sergei was going to prove himself a man and bestow a gift unto Princess Alisha Diphda. As a gesture of good faith and friendship, he had sent him a small package of chocolate that she had made after scrupulous attention from Maltran. He was smitten by the present, and he vowed that on this day called White Day, he would make the journey to her manor and repay her kindness.

And it would have all gone over fantastic if Sergei weren’t so hopelessly shy around girls. Alisha, by this standard, was at least twenty pegs higher on the scale. He rehearsed what to say to her in his head, sometime talking to his horse, and then pretending that he was right there next to her.

“L-Lady Alisha! How fares you the day—I mean, how does the day fare for you? Would you like to show me around your city?” he said to himself. “Ugh, no. I sound like some spineless groom asking to see his arranged bride for the first time.”

He looked at the parcel resting on his lap. He had bought Alisha some white roses and other trinkets. White Day was a peculiar holiday—more so than that strange Valentine’s Day where girls gave chocolates. He didn’t necessarily have to give her chocolates or much of anything, but he would be lying to himself and his fellow knights if he denied having even something of a small celebrity crush on the kind princess. In fact, it was his platoon members that had urged him to go.

“Go get her, sir!” they had told him.

But what business did a knight have being infatuated by a princess? Sure, she was a knight, too, but she was still royalty. And the letter that came with the chocolate gift detailing that Maltran had a grim look on her face the entire time she was making them. What if the Blue Valkyrie was jealous of him? What if, in reality, Alisha and Maltran were to become a couple?! But Sergei doubted that Alisha would fall in love with her mentor. It was a strange relationship.

Sergei arrived at Ladylake and was led to Alisha’s manor in the Nobles’ District by a few Hyland guards. They trusted Sergei, but they were all in charge of making sure Alisha was safe. Maltran was even standing at her gate with her when he reached his destination, and figuring that he was apprehensive with her around, Alisha asked Maltran to make herself scarce. The primrose-haired woman reluctantly left them.

“Good day, Lord Sergei,” Alisha greeted. “I trust you had no problems on the way?”

“N-No! I was perfectly fine!” Sergei stammered. He held the parcel. “Um, allow me to thank you for the chocolates you sent last month. They were very delicious.”

“Really? I’m so happy! It was my first time, so I was worried they wouldn’t be good at all.” Alisha showed him to the terrace table. “Please, join me for tea like we usually do.”  
Sergei clumsily stepped up the stairs to the shaded patio, setting the parcel on the table and taking a seat while Alisha called for her maid to bring them cups and a pot of hot water. As she brewed the tea—insisting on it since it was always a special occasion when Sergei visited—she eyed the parcel.

“I assume you’re here because it’s—”

“White Day. Y-Yes—um, I—I read up on the holiday, and I thought it was appropriate to repay your kindness.”

“You didn’t have to. I thought that since you’ve been so helpful with peace talks, I thought I would show my gratitude. Oh, but aren’t men only supposed to return gifts if they like the girl?”

“R-Really?”

Sergei’s face turned red. What if he did really like her? Would she think it was weird? Laughable? Pitiful? He let out a long sigh. He was figured out, but he couldn’t just get up with the parcel and leave. That was bad manners.

“What’s wrong?” Alisha asked, bringing him his cup of tea. “You don’t have to feel ashamed. It was an honest mistake.”

_Mistake._

“Actually, I wanted to send one to Sorey, Rose, and the seraphim as well. They’re just too busy, and I have the affairs of my country to handle. I didn’t really get the time.”

_Didn’t get the time._

“P-Pardon me, milady, but am I mistaken then? It wasn’t a gesture of…”

Alisha blushed. She quickly made her way back to her seat and sipped her tea to buy herself some time. “U-Um, well, not exactly!”

Sergei’s heart audibly broke. “I’m sorry for coming here today. I must have seemed a fool for appearing at your doorstep! A…A lovesick fool!”

“W-Wait a minute!”

“I should have known that it would have been impossible. The first I heard about you from the Shepherd…my heart was stolen. But I am a lowly Platinum Knight Captain.”

“S-Sergei…hold on.”

“It is only fitting that the Princess of Hyland would be in love with the Shepherd—alas, he is already married!”

“ _What?!_ Sergei, listen to me!”

“Even still, a woman’s heart is not deterred by marriage. That’s why, Lady Alisha, I vow to prove that I, too, can win your heart!”

“You’re not making sense anymore—Sergei, please, listen to me!”

Alisha stood up. Now that she had his attention in his dramatic monologue, she breathed. “I…I sent you yours first because…I…I do have feelings for you…” she said sheepishly.   
She sipped her tea again. “I…was born to a commoner mother and the King, so it’s not impossible for you to like me nor I to like you. In fact, I always enjoy your company.”

“The peace talks—you mean, those weren’t the only reasons we met?”

“No, and I apologize for using them as an excuse to see you.”

Sergei jumped out of his seat with the parcel in hand. He quickly walked over to her, shoving the parcel to her. “Forgive my insolence! Had I known that we had mutual feelings!”

“It wouldn’t be good for our countries…” Alisha replied. “Our truce is still in its infancy, so a relationship now would generate unrest in the vocal minority that still believes we are of enemy lands.”

“Even still, Lady Alisha, please know that I hold feelings of love for you. I hope you find my gifts acceptable.”

Alisha took the parcel, carefully opening it to reveal the bouquet of white roses and a hairpin decorated with more white flowers. Her eyes sparkled with delight, and while anyone could pass by her manor and see them, she stood up and hugged Sergei gratefully.

“Thank you, Lord Sergei! I’ll cherish them forever!”


	2. Zaveid's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaveid serenades Lailah and Edna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for Valentine's Day, but it's better for White Day.

Lailah and Edna were walking through Lastonbell while Sorey worked on a private project and Rose and Dezel were taking care of business in Pendrago. They had decided that the best thing to do was to people-watch since people changed faster than anything else in the world. With their perception of time, a person there in the present only existed for at most a minute. Of course, Edna didn’t feel compelled to analyze them like Lailah, but the earth seraph agreed to it just to humor her.

Then they came to Zaveid, who was sitting up on the belfry with a mandolin-like instrument. Out of curiosity, Lailah beckoned Edna up with her. When they reached Zaveid’s perch, they found that he was practicing some sort of song.

“Well, hello there, babes,” he greeted. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“Hello, Zaveid. We saw that you were up here by yourself and got curious,” Lailah smiled.

“Only _you_ were curious,” Edna corrected. “What are you doing?”

“Working on my White Day present for Lady Lailah, but I guess I can serenade you, too,” the wind seraph chuckled.

“Ew, gross.”

“G-Gross?! I’m working my butt off here! Lailah, you’ll listen, right?”

Lailah just had a blank stare, her smile unchanging. She didn’t think she would be the object of apparent affection of an exhibitionist like Zaveid. She was about to say something only to be cut off by Zaveid singing his serenade.

Edna pulled a rock from the ground, hollowed it out by turning the inside into sand, and placed it on her head while she covered Lailah’s ears. Neither one of them could hear the serenade, and when Zaveid was done, he realized that it had been a waste.

“Come on, Edna! It’s White Day, dammit! I’m not even trying to make a move on Lailah! I mean, you look like a kid, but Lailah I could actually date if given the chance!”

“And I’m trying to save her from that fate.”

“G-Guys…?” Lailah quietly said, ears still covered by the earth seraph. She flared up a flame for just a second to catch their attention. Turning to Zaveid, she took his hands and with a sincere smile, “Thank you, Zaveid. I really liked it…even if I didn’t hear it. The gesture was nice.”

Zaveid blushed, scratching his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dezel and Rose is in progress, so I'll try to get it done later today.


	3. Dezel's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezel mans up and buys Rose a special White Day gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought I could write out what I wanted to do, but turns out that I'm shit at it and Greyworm and Missandei's scene couldn't help me. I hope the cuteness makes up for it.

Dezel once again found himself in Pendrago with Rose, but this time she was checking in on a faction of Sparrowfeathers in the city. She was going to be busy for most of the day, and he trusted them just enough to slip away to find something for White Day. Some guys bought chocolates. Others bought white flowers. The daring bought lingerie. Dezel mulled over the options and thought the lingerie would be nice. After all, girls like to have a nice set that makes them feel sexy for their own self-confidence. He was sure that Rose would like it. She didn’t get to really dress up for anything anyway. So that was that; he started to head over to an open-air boutique.

“Wait, shit, I’m invisible to humans,” Dezel grumbled. Exasperated by the trivial inconveniences of being a seraph, he made amends with himself before returning to Rose. He waited for her to finish her current task of checking a caravan’s inventory before taking over her.

“I’m sorry if this ruins the surprise,” he said through her. He guided her to the boutique, and taking advantage of seeing through her eyes, he browsed the selection.

He wondered how girls could wear such things. He understood the practicality of a brassiere, but what was the point of all the patterns and frills if it was going to be hidden for most of the day and night? Then he remembered Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t expecting her to want anything intimate. Admittedly, he wouldn’t mind doing stuff with her. But he didn’t want to dirty the new lingerie.

He found an interesting set with white lace over the bra and panty. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. No, he had to do it! It was for Rose!

He made the purchase through Rose then left it at the inn for him to pick up. He sent her on his way to finish her duties. He didn’t worry about wrapping it or making pretty. He took a few more coins to the bar for a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. It spooked the bartender, but at least he paid for it.

That night, Rose returned to the inn after a grueling day. She had noticed that Dezel had been missing all day. She still felt him in the area, though, so she wasn’t too concerned. Eventually she just chalked it up to him being in a mood and wanted to be alone. She went up to her room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find him lying on the bed.

“Dezel, are you awake?” Rose softly said.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said. “How…was your day?”

“Ooh, small talk? That’s weird of you. It was busy. I’m going to take a bath then we can order some food.”

Dezel cursed himself after Rose left for the bathroom. He quickly went downstairs, and like buying the wine, he ordered two bowls of Drago Stew. He carried the bowls up to the room and set it on the table. Once it was all ready as best as he could, he ran back to the bed and pretended like nothing happened.

Rose came back to the room wearing her undergarments and a towel and looking downtrodden. “I’m going to have to do something about these clothes. Wearing the same thing without cleaning it—kinda gross.”

“Are you wearing the same undergarments?” Dezel absentmindedly asked.

“Oh-ho! How brazen!”

“I’m serious, it’s unhealthy to wear dirty undergarments.”

“When did you start reading up on women’s health?”

“I’m just concerned.” He grabbed the lingerie from under the pillow. “So…um…I got you a new set…” Holding it up in front of her, he waited for a reaction. After a few moments of silence and preoccupation that impeded his ability to sense her, he wondered where she went. “Rose—”

She kissed him with enough force to push him off balance onto the bed. She took the lingerie from him, putting in on in just a few seconds before kissing him again. “Thank you, Dezel!” she happily said as she kissed his forehead and cheeks. “Ooh, it feels so comfy! This is top-notch Maltran’s Secret stuff! Get it? Because she’s got big boo—”

Dezel blushed deeply because he could feel her chest on him. He knew that she would probably feel like going a little farther than he intended, so before that, he mentioned the wine-and-dine. Rose sat in just the new lingerie at the little table while he got the wine and glasses. He poured the red drink, and they ate and drank together.

“Dezel, are you interested?” Rose asked. She was still sober as if all the times that she drank with the other Sparrowfeathers had prepared her for that night. “Wanna have a little adult fun?”

“B-But the undergarments…”

“Well, we don’t have to go that far…tonight at least. Rain-check it!”

Dezel really wanted to feel the lingerie against her skin. Rose made for the bed, Dezel following behind a few paces. He met her with a kiss—a development from Valentine’s Day—when an idea hit her. He didn’t have to really do anything, and he wanted her to feel good. At the same time, he didn’t feel like he had the authority to do what he had in mind.

“Wait, I want to…try…something,” he said. He lowered his head out of embarrassment. “Do you trust me?”

“You’ve been with me for most of my life, so I kind of have to trust you!” Rose giggled. She lay on her side. “What do I have to do?”

Dezel rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. He didn’t think he would get this far. He slipped off his gloves with some trepidation. What if he touched her in a way she didn’t like it? No, Rose was at a point where he could do little wrong. She was adventurous and understanding of his disability. She was also the one that would wait for hints that he would be willing to lay with her.

He took a step towards her as he slowly dropped his jacket and pulled off his shirt. He was nervous again, and Rose saw this. She was impressed that he had gotten as far as he did. She kissed him on his forehead to let him know that she was close to him. She pecked his cheeks and lips until she felt him relax. He began kissing her back, moving to her neck and shoulders as he held her close. The lingerie he had bought felt so warm against her skin. The silk cloth around her back was thin and thickened as it covered her breasts.

He slowed down a little after lightly touching one of the cups. “What’s wrong?” Rose breathed. “Keep going.”

“Am I allowed to?” he asked uncomfortably. He didn’t want to do anything wrong.

Rose took his hand and stubbornly placed it on her breast. “You were doing so good.”

Dezel resumed showering her with passionate kisses. He occasionally nibbled on her, his hands moving slowly down her body like an expedition. He resorted to licking her stomach—her smooth skin was far too supple not to. While his excitement was slowly rising, he was adamant about what he wanted to do. He paused for a brief moment to take off his boots and pants in anticipation of how things were going to go.

“I’m going to slide off your…” he trailed off.

“Panties,” Rose lazily finished.

“If you feel uncomfortable, punch me.”

After removing the frilly little bottom piece, Dezel kissed her hips. Before he continued, he took a deep breath. He trailed down her thigh to the inside of it and finally at his final destination for the night.

Rose gasped in surprise, which caused him to stop. She urged him on, and as he entered her with his tongue, she whimpered. Clenching the sheets in her hands, she steeled herself and forced her mind to relax. It was definitely different, and she had never thought of being pleasured in such a way. Living with more guys than girls had left her ignorant in some things, and her sisters within the guild rarely ever shared intimate happenings. She didn’t know what to think—it felt strange but new, uncomfortable at first then slowly normal. She wondered what Dezel felt and worried that he would get sick from this adventure.

“D-Dez…el…” she breathed. “This is…too much…!”

If he stopped, she’d want more. If he continued, her body would overheat, and her heart would burst out of her chest. She reached for his head, kneading so that his silver-to-lime hair feathered between her fingers.

“Rose…” he said into her. “I love you…I always have…” He was saddened that it would be less than hygienic to kiss her, but he adored her grabbing his hair in her ecstasy—or at least, it seemed like she liked it.

Once they reached their climax, Dezel was left alone to cleanup. If the innkeeper were to come and barge into the room to see if she was okay—she appeared to be alone in the room—and saw his mess, things would get weirder than necessary.

“Shit…I can’t take a bath without scaring other inn patrons,” Dezel realized with horror. “R-Rose…would you like to take another bath?”

The red-haired assassin wasn’t as exhausted as she would have been if they had gone about it like normal, and she wouldn’t pass up the rare opportunity to bath with him. “I’m out of underwear though.”

Dezel let out a sigh. He hadn’t thought out the rest of the night. “We…can…I don’t have…dammit!” he stammered. He hid his face with his hands in embarrassment that they were both in a predicament. Rose just laughed at him.

With a delightfully sleepy smile, she told him:

“A bath with you would be the best way to end the night. Thank you, Dezel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is SorMik, and it will probably be tomorrow night!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get these all in before the day is over!


End file.
